


Collapse

by maylioflowers



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confused Naegi Makoto, M/M, its after he investigates the secret room in chapter three, like hella confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maylioflowers/pseuds/maylioflowers
Summary: Naegi passes out in the hallway, only to be found by Togami.(Minor AU where Naegi passes out instead of discovering Oogami is the traitor.)





	Collapse

Makoto Naegi was, in all honesty, having a  _terrible_ time right now. Half his class was dead, and to add onto that, he had been all but sent to investigate a room by Kirigiri. A hidden away room in the washroom, it was a hidden secret to anyone else in the school. His best guess was that the mastermind must have something useful hidden in the room, and went to grab a book off the shelf labeled Hope's Peak Academy. This was fine, until somebody hit him in the head. 

 

At first, he passed out. After waking up, however, he then discovered that all the files and books in the room were missing, and his head was killing him, perhaps literally. Despite his confusion, he realized he needed to get the hell out of this strange room and get back to his dorm. He wasn't in any condition to investigate, either.

 

Walking proved harder than need be. After all but falling down a flight of stairs, it started to kick in that this wasn't a good idea. Why couldn't Kirigiri have just done this? Or literally anybody else? Questions with no answer, it seemed, as he approached the first floor. His vision blurred and ears ringing, Naegi wasn't sure he could make it.

 

He then became certain he couldn't make it, as his legs gave out and he fell to the ground, all but hitting his head again. He let out a muffled cry, before deciding to just stay there. He couldn't walk any further: he just needed to have hope that someone would find him and help him, and that none of his friends would consider murdering him while he was in such a vulnerable position. Closing his eyes, he could hear a faint sound in the distance. The sound of footsteps.

 

Tempted as he was to open his eyes, he kept them closed. Best case scenario, they'd help him up or just ignore him. Worst case scenario?

 

"And I thought  _I_ was the only one breaking the nighttime rule. My, this truly is a shock, Naegi." A familiar cold yet charming voice said, albeit lacking the edge it usually had.

 

"God, are you... sleeping on the floor? What, the dorm too much of a challenge? Wanted an even easier way to be killed off, I see."

 

At this, Naegi opened his eyes, confirming his suspicions. Even with the blurry vision, he could make out the Togami heir standing in front of him.

 

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself? I thought you were one of the ones enforcing this rule."

 

_Actually, we all just agreed to it._ Naegi thought to himself.

 

"Nngh... got hit. Can't walk... in a straight line." Naegi replied, before closing his eyes again.

 

Togami stood still for a moment, examining the boy laying on the floor in front of him, before doing something he would probably regret.

 

He walked up to Naegi, before picking him up, bridal-style.

 

"H-hey, what are you... doing?" 

 

"Just go to sleep Naegi." Togami muttered in reply, walking towards the dorms. "I'm making sure your naive self goes one more day alive in this game."

 

He continued walking in silence, before arriving at Naegi's door. He didn't bother to ask whether it was okay or not to go in; one, he was certain Naegi was asleep, and two; he was far above Naegi in terms of status. It practically gave him a free-pass, in his mind. Walking into the room, he analyzed the small figurines and presents in the room. They must have all been won from the machine in the shop.

 

He placed Naegi down in his bed, before staring at him for a moment. Makoto Naegi had potential; despite his initial guess Naegi would have been a victim straight away, he'd shown a spark; from his belief in his friends and hope, he'd been a force in both the class trials and motivating what was left of the group of students. He'd even tried to befriend Togami himself, despite the fact he clearly didn't want to associate with him.

 

So for that, he had his respect.

 

"You better tell me who hit you, and why, tomorrow morning. And what you were doing past midnight, despite being a firm believer in the nighttime rule." Togami said softly, as he walked out of the dorm, closing it and locking it behind him. There was a noise in the gym he'd needed to investigate, not to get distracted by Naegi. Then again, him being hit hard enough to all but pass out, at midnight, had been fairly interesting.

 

Whatever the reason, he'd find out soon enough.

 


End file.
